A toggle mechanism providing for a so-called push button type of operation in which repeated pushing produces the movement desired is old in the art as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,565,873, 2,946,237 and 3,359,397. The device of this invention is considered to be an improvement over that shown in any of the aforesaid patents in its simplicity and its adaptability to the particular application for which it is designed.